fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodman (Damon)
Bloodman (ブラッドマン Buraddoman) is a mysterious demon who hails from the reclusive realm known as the Under Land, known for bringing death wherever he walks. Born as a nameless demon to nameless parents in a place without a name, Blood became fascinated with the overworld which he had only read about and set off to Earth Land. Taking interest in a certain black wizard, he quickly became part of the Alvarez Empire, rising as one of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan. Despite the nature of his powers, many soldiers trust him and are willing to be lead by him. He is referred to as the closest Shield to the Emperor, considered to be the most loyal of the Twelve. Known as the Grim Reaper (死神 Shinigami) his enemies, Bloodman instills fear and discipline into his opponents. Appearance Described by many as macabre, Bloodman is a quite muscular demon, who towers over many of his associates and intimidates people with his mere presence. He always stands in a straight stance, as to reinforce his bigger stature, even then his expressions are hard to read, given his choice of clothing. Bloodman possesses golden eyes said to be capable of staring through one's very soul. His skin is light, but his face is the only place where it can be seen and even then only if close enough. He seems to lack hair on the entirety of his body. His face is almost completely covered in a red oni triangle-shaped mask which has two yellow strips, akin to tears, from the eye area down to his chin, the mouth of said mask has a complete row of sharp teeth and is capable of moving as if it was Bloodman's real one. As stated before, he is quite tall, standing at impressive 8 feet and weighting 320 pounds. According to himself, Bloodman's attire is part of his body. It is composed of a black and red sinister breastplate which ends in a wrapping manner around his lower abdomen, with large metallic pauldrons attached to said chest piece, connecting and ending into his dark long cloak. Said cloak is also used to keep his head covered by a hood. Bloodman covers his arm in a fishnet-like cloth and wears fret gloves with zig-zag patterns below its fray, also having flowing bone-like designs which come from the forearm to the fingers. Said pattern also appears on the parts of Bloodman's torso that aren't covered by the breastplate. His waist has a large red belt wrapped around it, keeping a dark robe that covers his lower body tightly held in a manner akin to loose pants, also covering his feet. Just below this belt, the robe sports a pattern of many circles. With his clothes being an actual part of him, Bloodman is capable of freely changing what they look like, despite not doing it often. The only time he has been seen doing so is with his cloak, opting to change it to a much more dark color and giving the hood's back a wavy-pointy end. The end of his cloak also ends in a burnt manner, as if it had been torn out. Aside from it, his metallic pauldrons also seem to become less pointy, not towering over his head. These changes make it where his appearance is much more macabre than before. It is shown that the process of altering the appearance of the clothes is simple, as Bloodman simply deforms his cloak and reforms it again. He seems to prefer donning this style of cloak and hood whenever he is out for a fight or conflict of any kind. ... ... Personality Fitting for his appearance, Bloodman is seen as a malign and cruel individual by many people, due to the fact he seemingly shows no signs of regrets at slaughtering people, something he does indiscriminately. However, he is very much more than that. In fact, Bloodman prefers to silently kill his enemies through his poisonous particles, a quick but effective method, should they be mages, although this is a rare occurence due to the nearby presence of his colleagues. Despite this, he can be quite calm and quiet, knowing when to talk and when to act accordingly to the situation. He strongly believes in the "You give, you receive" philosophy, making it where he grants death to those who seek it, applying this to how much damage he deals to someone before finishing them off. When talking, he uses a very deep tone to showcase his sternness, going as far as to use old language to communicate, although he can be less formal around his comrades. His switch between formal and normal may confuse others. Not often, Bloodman shall raise his voice in order to enhance his intimidation factor, something he uses against those with less authority than him in the Empire. Normally, he tends to simply yet intensely glare at them. Ever rarely, Bloodman lets himself get drowned in the luxuries of life, having a strong mind unlike most Demons who easily lose their composure in the face of threatening opposition or try to have fun amidst their jobs. As such, Bloodman tends to be straight when dealing with things, not out of laziness like his comrade Brandish but due to his beliefs and nature. Furthermore, he tasks himself with punishing those who have gone directly against the Emperor and says that he shall never kill those who are innocent. ... Notably, the loyalty he had towards the Emperor became even stronger once the New Emperor rose. Indeed, while the Twelve Shields plead loyalty to their Boss, Bloodman has proved himself to be the most loyal. Regarding royal subjects, he tends to stay always serious and doesn't tolerate anyone simply questioning their superior without any good argument, sort of like Alden. Similar to Jonah, Bloodman also berates his colleagues in these situations. This makes Dimaria sarcastically remark that he is like a "Dog" and Jonah comically question him if he wants to occupy the "Right-Hand Man" place instead. Relationships History Note: To see the canon history of Bloodman please refer to this link Birth & Childhood Demonology The Empire The Scariest Demon Synopsis Magic & Abilities Considered to be the continents' strongest demon, Bloodman is respected by many of his own kin. However, he only uses any kind of authority within the Alvarez Empire, his being second only to the Emperor due to the Spriggan Twelve status. His mere presence can induce pressure into the atmosphere itself and those around, generally prompting them to stop in awe or fear, which then acts as one of his regular strategies, rather than engaging in combat from the get-go. Despite his teammates' status as either the strongest or smartest, Bloodman possesses an absurd amount of battle knowledge and shows himself capable of fighting off against most kinds of opponents. Wahl himself, widely regarded as the strongest when considering all areas, considers Bloodman to be the better fighter. Similarly, most of the Wizard Saints recognize his prowess to be higher than their best combatants'. Physical Prowess Incredible Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Reflexes: Incredible Durability: Monstrous Endurance & Pain-Tolerance: High Intellect: Bloodman possesses quite some knowledge about the overall world, specially when it comes to the species that inhabit it, a result of his inherent interest in the differences between human's and demon's bodies. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Odys Seus' ( Odeyusseusu lit. Lost Bewail): A simple fighting move created by Bloodman, deemed as perfect for close-ranged combat. With the use of one of his Curses, Necromancer, Bloodman summons bones from the underworld and shapes them around his limbs, giving them a tight armor-like design, so he can hit his opponent. Due to the hardness and structure of the bones, both his offense and defense power increase severally, to the point where Bloodman can shatter hard surfaces in single blows and make the hardest of flesh swollen, and also defend himself from heavy attacks. *'Achil Leus' ( Achireusu lit. Grieving Nation): Derivating from his previous technique, Odys Seus, this one makes usage of numerous blows being delivered at once. Bloodman increases the bones' hardness around his limbs and summons vines through Thorn, so that the course of his attacks becomes more flexible. Then, he moves on to execute a myriad of attacks in different angles, similar to a barrage combo, as to strike his opponent from all sides and deal devastating damage. By changing the trajectory of his punches while mid-attack, Bloodman can simultaneously deflect another person's blows and proceed with his own. *'Bellero Phon' ( Bererofon lit. Killing Monsters): A customized move of Bloodman's, specialized in dealing immense damage with a single hit. By combining and making use of his Curses, namely Explosion, Slippery and Thorn, Bloodman completely encases one of his arms in vines, and approaches his target through boosting himself with explosions and slipping across the ground. He presses forward, taking advantage of his speed, and attacks his enemy with the thorn arm in any way he prefers, dealing immense damage. To finalize it, Bloodman makes use of Explosion once again and generates a large one from the armored limb, catching his stuck opponent with it and also sending the many thorns burst offwards. *'Heracles Dori' ( Herakuresu Dōri lit. Spear of the Bravest): Expert Strategist: Demon Powers Demon Physiology: Given away by his appearance and being a demon, Bloodman's physiology is vastly different from a normal human's. His entire body is made up of Abascantus, which he can keep together or set free around the area, an action which causes the particles to devour the surrounding Ethernano and lethally poison the mages who breathe or are near them. Despite possibly being an Etherious, Bloodman seems to possess no Etherious Form but is still capable of manipulating his body in a variety of ways. Furthermore, being a Demon, Bloodman is naturally more resistant against underworld-natured magic but much more susceptible to holy-natured magic. Due to how his body works, Bloodman is immune to most if not all diseases discovered so far. * Intangibility: As stated, Bloodman's body is completely made up of Magical Barrier Particles, enabling him to reform, shape and move his form around in any way he sees fit. When in his particle form, Bloodman can evade through many physical and magical attacks alike, notably though, should he choose to attack he will be susceptible to attacks once more. Similarly, he seemingly can't pull himself apart for longer than a single minute. Kind of like a rocket, Bloodman can even burst out parts of his body, using so to make his arm intangible and launch forward a punch or even make his legs untouchable and temporarily fly around. Doing that, Bloodman can create an immense amount of particles, thus being capable of extending his body to extreme lengths. By fully making himself a mist of particles, Bloodman can move at extremely high speeds for some time, akin to a kind of teleportation. Immense Magic & Curse Power: Unlike most beings, Bloodman is capable of wielding both Curses and Magic, through a specific method, which allows him to shift his Magical Power into Curse Power. Being one of the Shields of Spriggan, capable of matching the Four Gods of Ishgar, Bloodman boasts immense amounts of power reserves. Through analysis, Wahl himself says that Bloodman's reserve of curse power is comparable to the other Shields' reserve of magic power, a further testament to Bloodman's might as a Demon. Furthermore, he is shown to be capable of wielding many Curses within his Magic, using each of them individually with variating proficiency or together for deadly combinations. Even when having such a quantity of this power, Bloodman is normally undetectable by normal mages, passing by without anyone really knowing. Magic & Curse Tartaros ( Tarutarosu lit. Hell Prison) is Bloodman's exclusive Magic, giving him the ability to adapt his body by forming links and connections with the Souls of other Demons from the Underworld, thus gaining access to a variety of Curses. The magic fueled through Tartaros shifts into Curse power almost instantly, hailed as a passive ability, making it stand out amongst other magic, as it forms a connection with a different caster ability. Absorption= Absorption (吸収 Kyūshū) is a Curse in which the Demon can absorb certain energy to their liking, either magical or curse power and even souls themselves. Through touch, Bloodman can draw anything with an inherent power source towards himself, be it either magic or curse, in order to temporarily enhance his being and possibly cure injuries. Notably, Bloodman can't use the powers of the souls he has absorbed, he is merely and temporarily enhanced by them and any other energy absorbed is quickly used for restoration. *'Absorb' (吸収する Kyūshūsuru): A spell which allows Bloodman to attract anything magical towards himself at medium speed. *'Eject' (排出 Haishutsu): Using this spell, Bloodman can send away magical things and raw energy. |-| Thorn= Thorn ( Ibara) is a simple Curse that employs the generation and manipulation of thorny vines which are described as hailing from the "Great Tree of the Underworld". Bloodman can rapidly summon them from anywhere on his body, their size varying greatly both in length and width, with their color being dark green. Preferring to summon them from his arms, Bloodman tends to use the vines as powerful whips for long-ranged attacks due to their extreme extension capability and toughness. They are indeed tough enough to wrap around and trap someone tightly, the thorns piercing their skin. |-| Necromancer= Necromancer ( Nekuromansā) is a Curse which involves reanimation, control of the dead and of the souls which inhabit the Underworld. Furthermore, along with the dead, Bloodman can bring forth the aspects of Hell, either the deadly chill or the immense hellfire. Bloodman can summon the souls of the deceased in the form of Undead which behaves as if they were living beings, executing a variety of tasks. However, the Corpses raised by the Curse only stay active for a set amount of time, unless the Undead has a strong drive and will to keep living on. Said Undead, as stated before, can serve for a variety of purposes, including fighting, defending and supplementing someone. Bloodman has shown to be capable of molding and manipulating the structure of the Undead, making it where they gain weapons or even fuse to form bigger monsters. *'Kharon Odigós' ( Karon Odigosu lit. Underworld's Guide): By placing either of his hands in the ground, Bloodman transfers his curse energy to the ground, making it act as some sort of invisible portal for the Undead. After it expands a certain range akin to Bloodman's choice, Undead, in the form of skulls or full-body skeletons, are quickly summoned in a violent rush, forming piles of bones and covering the entire ground as if it was a pool. The undead surge in such a rushed manner that whoever is in the radius gets pushed up by their sheer force, their teeth having enough force to chew on humans and their bones sharp enough to cut. Aside from physically attacking, the bones also seem to produce some sort of miasma, capable of suffocating normal people to death. **'Over Skelter' ( Ōbā Sukerutā): After summoning many Undead bones to the battlefield, Bloodman can manipulate them even further. Bloodman spreads his arms wide and spins them once, action enough to command the skeletons which begin to move slowly in the direction he chose. Quickly, the Undead's speed increases as they move around in circles, similar to a powerful whirlpool, slowing down the target's movements while engulfing them in a nearly inescapable grip. *'Ádi Vasíleio' ( Aji Basirīo lit. Hades' Realm) *'Póntou Vasíleio' ( Punto Basirīo lit. Pontus' Realm) |-| Bomb= Bomb (爆破 Bakuha) is a Curse that employs the ability to produce and manipulate explosions of all kinds from any part of their body through simple touch. Through his simple will or desire, Bloodman is capable of detonating the bombs he has created within a certain radius, his distance from the bomb does not compromise its effect and power. As stated, by touching whatever object he wants, Bloodman can infuse any kind of bomb within them, said object not exploding until given the command. The power and radius of said explosion can be pre-set by Bloodman himself, the demon shaping the bomb to his liking, from bombs which destroy a simple object to bombs that explode an entire building. Unlike the original wielder of this Curse, Bloodman can't maintain a seemingly infinite amount of Bombs active at the same time. Similarly, if he activates the curse's self-defense ability, he can't turn anything else into a bomb. *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen) *'Landmine Curse' (地雷呪法 Jirai Jūhō) *'Designed Trap' (設計罠 Sekkeiwana) |-| Tenga Goken= Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken lit. Heaven's Five Strongest Swords) is a powerful yet simple Curse which allows Bloodman to use his limbs as if they were bladed weapons, allowing them versatility in combat. By crossing his arms, Bloodman can enhance the power of his slashing techniques, as he can cut through iron easily and reach considerable distances. When swinging parts of his body against enemy sword slashes, Bloodman is capable of deflecting or nullifying them. As stated before, he doesn't need physical contact in order to slash something, seeing how his attacks can be powerful enough to produce shockwaves. Each of the attacks require Bloodman to use from a single one to all of his five fingers. * Onimaru (鬼丸 Onimaru lit. Demon Circle) *'Juzumaru' (数珠丸 Juzumaru lit. Rosery Circle) *'Mikazuki' (三日月 Mikazuki lit. Crescent Moon) *'Odenta' (大伝多 Ōdenta lit. Great Legend) *'Dôjigiri' (童子切 Dōjigiri lit. Child Cutter) Tenchi Kaimei= Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei lit. World covered in Darkness) is a Curse that enables the Caster to produce and manipulate black water from the Underworld. Through Bloodman's own body or the Undead, he summons with Necromancer, toxic water is summoned in the form of black tides which engulf and flood a determined area around him. Such water is described as the "black water of darkness", hailing from the "Deep Sea of Hades" itself. Bloodman himself can alter the state of this miniature sea, by producing large waves and tides to attack whoever is still above the surface or even generate whirlpools. Furthermore, these waters are quite poisonous due to the amount of carbon found in them, said to be capable of killing normal people within five minutes should they consume it. While not being immune against powerful flames or freezing, the fact it poisons whoever ingests it weakens the mage down so they won't use their powers. |-| Slippery= Slippery (滑りまくる Suberimakuru) is a simple Curse which enables Bloodman's body to slip and slide around on any surface. |-| Calamity= Calamity (災害 Saigai) is a powerful Curse in which Bloodman employs the creation of many natural disasters. Be it tornadoes, thunderbolts, conflagrations and many others, Bloodman can envelop himself in them, using them for combat or supplementary activities. *'Cyclone' (ヒュル Hyuru) *'Impact' (どどん Dodon) *'Inferno' (ボッ Boh) *'Thunderbolt' (ゴロロン Gororon) *'Sink' (沈む Fushin) *'Downpour' (豪雨 Gōu) |-| Enhancement= Enhancement (強化 Kyōka) is a dangerous Curse that gives its caster the capability of enhancing and decreasing attributes and a myriad of things. |-| Macro= Macro (命令 (マクロ) Makuro) is a Curse which gives Bloodman the use of "absolute" control over things. Equipment Battles & Events Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *Bloodman says he has no name, earning his current one from Zeref, whom he had met a long time ago. *His Magic, Tartaros, not only refers to the Deep Abyss known as the dungeon of torment in Underworld, but also to the Etherious Guild: Tartaros. *The way he talks is reminiscent of William Shakespeare's Old English. *Bloodman's physical moves are all named after Heroes from Greek Mythology. *As a nameless being himself, Bloodman has named most of the younger demons he has met. |-| Facts= *In most situations, Bloodman seems to use Old Language to communicate with others. He is a bit more informal when around the other Twelve. *Bloodman is the oldest member of the current Spriggan Twelve, his age standing over a century. *His alias Bone Head (骨頭 Bōn Heddo) was given by Ajeel and is a direct reference to the Billy & Mandy Series. |-| Extras= *The author finds Bloodman to be the character with the scariest moments in his stories. *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **His special skill is his attention. **He reads books as a hobby. **Bloodman checks the Empire's needs as a routine. **His favorite food are Souls. **He has no favorite drink. **Bloodman has no charm. **His favorite smell is that of a forest. **He is right-handed. **The thing he wishes the most is finding a purpose in his life. **He was born in the Under Land. **Bloodman has no complex. **The people he respects the most are Zeref Dragneel and the other Twelve. He has no one he would mind making an enemy of. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Black Boggart Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon